mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Flyer
Not to be confused with Flame Rider or Flame Runner. The Flame Flyer is a large-sized kart resembling a sweet muscle car from the 60s era, with a souped-up engine poppin' out the hood and flame decals. It's featured as one of the three default karts open to heavyweights in Mario Kart Wii. Description The basic frame of the Flame Flyer is pretty much a block with a few accented edges. The front end of the kart starts to close in slightly, ending in a silver lining that encloses the metal grilles and headlights. Towering over the top of the hood is a huge engine, which could probably obstruct the driver's view as much as a Blooper... the motor has 6 tubes running down underneath the plates, presumably connected to the exhausts, and a circular panel covers the grated front. Even atop this section is a set of three pistons, connected to a hatch leading into the inner machinery. The bottom half of the Flame Flyer drops off a bit. Right underneath the doors are three outward-facing, chrome turbo pipes on either side. The character's logo is displayed on the sides, and the dark gray tires are specially marked with the newer Mario Kart logo. Two thin fins parallel to each other face the back, slanting right where the seat ends. Vicious looking flame designs have been pasted on the hood and back fins, finishing up the look of complete intimidation. Color Schemes in her custom light blue Flame Runner.]] *'Wario:' – Purple with yellow and orange flames. *'Waluigi:' – Dark Purple with yellow flames. *'Donkey Kong:' – Brown with lime-green flames. *'Bowser:' – Dark Green with yellow flames. *'King Boo:' – Black with pink flames. *'Rosalina:' – Turquoise with blue flames. *'Funky Kong:' – Red with blue flames. *'Dry Bowser:' – Grey with red flames. *'Male Mii:' – Orange with blue flames. *'Female Mii:' – Pink with white flames Statistics Gallery FlameFlyer-Wario.jpg|Wario in his Flame Flyer. FlameFlyer-Waluigi.png|Waluigi in his Flame Flyer. FlameFlyer-DK.png|Donkey Kong in his Flame Flyer. Flame_flyer.jpg|Bowser in his Flame Flyer. FlameFlyer-KingBoo.png|King Boo in his Flame Flyer. FlameFlyer-Rosalina.png|Rosalina in her Flame Flyer. FlameFlyer-FunkyKong.png|Funky Kong in his Flame Flyer. FlameFlyer-DryBowser.png|Dry Bowser in his Flame Flyer. FlameFlyer-Mii.png|A Mii in their Flame Flyer. Trivia! *The Flame Runner, another fire-themed vehicle, it's appropriately the Bike counterpart for the Flame Flyer. *A heavyweight kart in Mario Kart 8 called the Badwagon looks very similar to the Flame Flyer, as they are both muscle cars. *Also, from Mario Kart DS, another tuff looking vehicle that shares characteristics with the Flame Flyer is Wario's Brute. *The Flame Flyer is the not-so-proud leader in the lowest Acceleration. *Although the exhaust pipes are on the edges of the kart, smoke, and fire still come out from the back like other vehicles. *This kart's appearance resembles the Pontiac GTO Judge or a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda because it has the six turbo pipes an engine sticking out of its hood. *The official artwork of Bowser throwing a Spiny Shell in the Flame Flyer (pictured up top) shows him about to toss it with his left hand rather than the usual right for all racers.de:Feuerschleuder Category:Karts Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Karts in Mario Kart Wii Category:Vehicles Category:Heavy Karts Category:Mario Kart Wii Karts